Nsync Impersonators
by BballStardust41
Summary: What happens when the five Gryffindor fifth year boys try to impersonate Nsync...


A/N Sugar high! Muahahaha. Oh I'm evil, very evil.   
  
Nsync Impersonaters.  
  
Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville were sitting in the boys' dorm trying to figure out a way to impress the girls. Harry was going out with Ginny, Dean with Lavender, and Seamus with Parvati. Ron had the biggest crush on Hermione and Neville was particularly fond of Ginny's friend Lauren. They had been in there for over an hour and a half. Since it was Christmas break and everyone was going out of their minds with boredom, they wanted to surprise the girls. Suddenly, Ron blurted out an idea.  
"Hey, you know that muggle band Nsync?" He asked.  
"Please don't say it Ron." Harry told him jumping off his bed and stretching.   
"Well," Ron continued anyway, "All of the muggle girls are crazy about them. I know Ginny is. We should impersonate Nsync and sing to them! That would really catch their attention."   
"They won't be the only people who's attention we'll catch." Neville said.   
"This your the craziest idea yet Ron."  
"Yeah isn't it great?" Seamus asked.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"Well, I'm all for it." He said again.   
After another hour of thinking, they came to the conclusion that Ron's idea had been the best possible one. They snuck into the girls dorm and stole a poster of the guys from Nsync.   
  
"Man, where are we gonna find clothes like that?" Ron asked.  
"Not the leather! Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Harry screamed looking at the picture of Justin.  
"Listen, are we wizards or not?" Seamus asked.  
"Well yeah but we usually get Hermione to do all the hard stuff for us..." Ron began.  
  
About an hour later, all of the guys except Harry were back from Nsync's personal wardrobe and sitting in the room rather uncomfortably.   
"I can believe muggles wear clothes like these!" Neville exclaimed tugging at his too tight leather pants.  
"I know and look at me!" Ron said fingering his new goatee.   
Harry burst out laughing hysterically as he came in through the window on his Firebolt.   
"What's so funny?" Dean asked.  
"Listen to this..." Harry took out a boom box and Nsync's CD and began playing...  
  
Dirty Pop... *NSYNC... yo ... BT..   
Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about   
What's the deal with this pop life   
and when is it gonna fade out?   
The thing you got to realize is What we're doing is not a trend   
We got the gift of melody   
We gonna bring it 'til the end   
Come on now...   
  
It doesn't matter   
'Bout the kinda car   
Or the ice around my neck   
All that matters   
Is that you recognize   
That it's just about respect...   
  
"Stop, stop I'm gonna get a heart attack from laughing too much!" Seamus exclaimed falling off his bed. The boys were in hysterics for the good part of fifteen minutes. "Please tell me we don't have to sing this." Neville said. "Yep." Harry said, "Now, I'll be Justin, Ron can be JC, Neville you be Lance, Seamus is Chris, and Dean is Joey."  
"I wanna be Joey!" Seamus whined. "Well too bad for you." Harry answered.  
They rehearsed for about half an hour and then figured that was long enough. They made their way down to the common room unnoticed, God only knows how that happened, and plugged in the boom box. The music started blasting and the boys jumped up on the table in front of the fireplace and Harry began singing:  
Harry: Dirty Pop... *NSYNC... yo ... BT..   
Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about   
What's the deal with this pop life   
and when is it gonna fade out?   
The thing you got to realize is What we're doing is not a trend   
We got the gift of melody   
We gonna bring it 'til the end   
Come on now...  
Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and burst out laughing. So did nearly everyone else in the common room. Even Professor McGonagall who had come to ask Hermione if she could tutor a first year.   
Everyone: It doesn't matter   
Ron: 'Bout the kinda car   
Or the ice around my neck   
Everyone: All that matters  
Lavander asked Parvati, "What in the world do they think they're doing?"   
Ron: Is that you recognize   
That it's just about respect...  
Everyone: It doesn't matter   
Ron: 'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why   
  
Everyone: All that matters   
  
Ron: Is that you get hyped   
and we do it to you every time   
  
Fred whispered to George: We should've thought of this years ago!  
Everyonoe: Do you ever wonder why (why)   
This music gets you high   
It takes you on a ride   
Feel it when   
Your body starts to rock   
and baby you can't stop   
and the music's all you got   
This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)   
  
Harry: Dirty pop, dirrrrty, dirrrrty pop   
You can't stop   
I know you like this dirty pop (Lee Jordan burst out, "But what if we don't like this dirty pop?")  
This must be   
  
Harry: Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do   
'Cause we're just gonna do what we like   
Can we say the same for you?   
Tired of feeling all around me anomosity   
Just worry 'bout yours cause I'ma get mine   
Now people can't you see   
  
Everyone: It doesn't matter   
  
Ron: 'Bout the kinda car   
Or the ice around my neck   
  
Everyone: All that matters   
  
Ron: Is that you recognize   
That it's just about respect   
  
Everyone: It doesn't matter   
Ron: 'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why   
  
Everyone: All that matters   
  
Ron: Is that you get hyped   
and we do it to you every time   
  
Everyone: Do you ever wonder why (why)   
This music gets you high   
It takes you on a ride   
Feel it when   
Your body starts to rock   
and baby you can't stop   
and the music's all you got   
This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)   
  
Harry: Man, I'm tired of singing  
Neville: Really, me too! Let's stop now.  
Seamus kicks Neville.  
  
Harry: Dirty dirty dirty pop   
Dirty pop   
Do you ever wonder....   
(BT)   
  
Everyone: Do you ever wonder why (why)   
This music gets you high   
It takes you on a ride   
Feel it when   
Your body starts to rock   
and baby you can't stop   
and the music's all you got   
This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)   
  
Everyone: Do you ever wonder why (why)   
This music gets you high   
It takes you on a ride   
Feel it when   
Your body starts to rock   
and baby you can't stop   
and the music's all you got   
This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)   
  
POP..  
The common room was silent for about a nanosecond and then all that could be heard was laughter. They five just shrugged and walked of the stage back to their dorm.   
"Well, that didn't work exactly as I thought it would." Ron stated.  
  
A/N Man, that was a messed up story. Reviews appreciated, flames will be given to the freezing Eskimos in Alaska so don't bother.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
